lost
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: after about two days the teens have found only the remains of toothless' fin (the red fabric) and hiccup's saddle bag, but where's Hiccup and toothless? Hiccup awakes to have no memories whatsoever can he find toothless and hope that they can get home before it's to late? (rated T just in case)


Lost

Chapter 1 w-who am I?

My head, no my thoughts swam within the darkness in my mind, I squared my eyes tighter in hopes to settle it, obviously my mind said otherwise.

I moaned and opened my eyes and slowly sat up, to look out into a vast space of frost and a small river.

I felt a sharp pain and moved my hand up to my head and when I removed it crimson red blood stained my head, is that what they're called? Wait, why am I asking myself that? Speaking of myself?

"I-I don't reamber who I am!" I stuttered.

I spotted something out of my primeval vision.

A black dragon on the other side of the bank.

I turned around fully but the black dragon is gone and I see eels in the water, at least I think there eels?

"Were, am I" I questioned allowed.

I stood up trying to walk over to the water's edge and fell down with a thud.

I mound and looked at my feet.

My jaw dropped when I looked at my foot. "It's not real?"

I then decided to crawl over to the river.

I stuck my hands in the water and put the water on the cut, it stung but I had to put up with it even if the water is fresh.

I rinsed my hands in the water then rip a piece of my top and tied it tide it tightly around my head to help.

I sighed softly.

"What happened to me? Why have I forgotten everything?" I said picking up a iron shield.

I noticed a name engraved into the shield.

'Hiccup H. Haddock'

Is this shield mine? It has to be I don't see anyone else and I doute someone would leave a perfectly good shield out here?

So I think I know my name, its Hiccup. Though why is this, the exact color and look alike from the black dragon I saw earlier?

Maybe that dragon is able to help me with my lost memories!

I took my shield and began to look for the dragon.

With the teens in the village

"We've looked everywhere Stoick, we can't find him, or toothless, but we did find these." Astrid said handing Stoick Toothless prostatic fin cover and Hiccup's saddle bag.

Stoick's eyes widened in horror, his hair, his only son, missing or worse, dead?

Stoick holds his tears back and takes the items and briskly walked back to the house Gobber in close pursuit.

Gobber shut the door and Stoick begun to sob.

"I-I can't believe he's gone!" Stoick cried.

"Hiccup and Toothless both have survived worse then this." Gobber said.

"They were attacked by a fleet of berserkers Gobber! Hiccup and Toothless where shot down and crashed into the raging ocean! There both dead let's face it!" Stoick cried.

Gobber heaved a heavy sigh. "Never lose hope Stoick, Hiccup says it because it's what he rembers of his mother, you shouldn't give up not yet."

Stoick stayed silent.

Gobber sighed and turned to leave he opened the door and looked back once more at his best friend, hiccup was much like a son to him as well but Stoick had ignored Hiccup and treated him as if he were never there, and fineally when Hiccup took his head and showed him the truth of what he really is, who he is Stoick was so proud of him and know, he's missing. Gobber pulled the door shut.

"Please Toothless if you and Hiccup are still alive protect him." Gobber said as if a silent prayer to the gods.

Hiccup

I walked with a limp because I'm still trying to get used to my prostatic leg seeing I don't reamber how to walk with it.

I rest agents' a tree closing my eyes briefly.

"Our parents war is about to become ours figer out witch side your on!" Astrid said.

"All your go for is a punching bag!" laughed Snoutlout.

"Uh, wait who are we sappost to take the water from there to here?" Tuffnut asked.

"I refused to work with 'her' either!" Ruffnut scoffed.

"I find myself to be the leading authority on the subject." Fishlegs said.

"Toothless, I could have sworn you had…ah….teeth."

My eyes flung open and I gripped my head as a full force shot of pain surged though my body.

"Who were thoughts people? And there was that black dragon again! 'Toothless?' why is that name so, falliler?" I asked.

I shook my head slowly, it's not that important at the moment.

I walked again and I see a dark figer run across the tree line and disappear, I look around franticly trying to spot said figure.

I swhollowed down the scream that was trying to escape my lips.

The figure ran across the tree line one again.

I'm scared, but not of this shadow, I'm scared of the fact I don't reamber a thing, like how to protect myself!

I turned and ran the shadow follows me growling.

I can't out run it and I can't go home I must take the challenge!

I turned and ran at the shadow jumping onto its back well it's trying to though me off.

The black dragon bucked me off.

I gasped and hit a nearby tree.

I tried to rise to my feet but I'm to weak to move my body.

The black dragon readied to fire at me.

Something clicked inside my head and I let the words flow.

"Toothless stop, its me, it's Hiccup!"

The dragon swallowed the gas in its mouth and looked at me curiously as if it new me.

I noticed an arrow wedged into the dragons tail, wait why is there metal where the other piece of its tail sappost to be?

"Hey, what's happen to your tail fin?" I asked the dragon.

I've officaly lost my mind I'm talking to a dragon!

He turns to look at his tail and draws a picture of the fin and how it fits onto the metal on his tail.

"Hum, smart dragon." I said.

He purred.

"So if I fix your tail will you take us home?" I asked.

The dragon nodded.

He then sniffed my wound on my head.

"Yeah, I don't remember much." I told him.

A small coo lets me now he's concerned.

"Let's just get your tail fixed, so we can go home." I said.

He nodded and we walked into the woods looking for what we need.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'm working on updating my other stories my computers just angry with me.


End file.
